When will those clouds all disappear?
by Krahe
Summary: Dois cavaleiros, um santuário, uma deusa e muitas batalhas. O que pode ser considerado perda, o que pode ser chamado de ganho? Kamus & Milo, Mestre Ares & Afrodite, Yaoi, lime.


Saint Seiya não me pertence, esse trabalho é feito sem fins lucrativos, etc etc.  
Esse é meu primeiro Kamus & Milo, escrito para um concurso de uma comunidade. POV, songfic com "Angie" dos Rolling Stones. Espero que gostem!

ps: A fic não chegou a ser betada, me desculpem por possíveis erros...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**When will those clouds all disappear?**

"_Angie, Angie  
When will those clouds all disappear?_

_Angie, Angie  
Where were the ladies from here?_

_With no loving in our souls  
and no money in our coats_

_Oh you can't say we're satisfied_

_Angie, Angie  
Oh you can't say we never tried"_

Milo, as coisas são assim. Desde sempre, soubemos que teríamos sacrifícios de diversas naturezas, inúmeras restrições. Era o preço, Milo. Pois teríamos armaduras, constelações guias - teríamos poder, Milo. Teríamos o cosmo mais poderoso de todos. Teríamos responsabilidade. Nos criaram para isso, Milo, nascemos para isso. Estava no nosso destino, cada luta, cada falha, cada desgraça – Milo, não havia como desviarmos. Fizemos o melhor que pudemos, você não acha? Você se sente feliz?

Sim, nós matamos, Milo, matamos muita gente. Sob a premissa de estarmos vencendo inimigos, mas matamos. Construímos a escada para o topo da hierarquia do poder dos defensores de Athena com sangue, com lutas, com treino, abrimos mão de tudo, Milo, abrimos mão de nossos sentimentos humanos para isso. Era nosso objetivo principal. Era o que sempre deu sentido a nossas vidas. Sem nossas obrigações de cavaleiro, sem nossas constelações, sem nosso poder, sem nossa fidelidade a Ela, não teríamos identidade. Somos dois defensores de Athena - acima de tudo. Acima de nós mesmos. Você conseguiria acordar de manhã e se olhar no espelho se tivesse feito diferente?

Eu estava centrado em ser o melhor cavaleiro que eu pudia; e dificilmente via algo além disso. Nos dar ao luxo de romances ou mesmo de apenas relacionamentos casuais quando a responsabilidade de defender um Santuário inteiro foi posta em nossas mãos? A responsabilidade de defender um bebê esperado há duzentos anos? Que tipo de cavaleiros seríamos, Milo?!

Irônico. Não acha?

Conheci o Cavaleiro de Escorpião molhado de suor no meio do coliseu, derrubando soldados como se fossem de papel. Não parecia se importar se havia machucado-os gravemente ou com aqueles que caíam, claramente, mortos. Você tinha um olhar venenoso como o animal de sua constelação, Milo. Sorri por saber com que tipo de cavaleiro conviveria nas doze casas. Você estava sem armadura, mas seu cosmo deixava claro que era um cavaleiro de ouro, como eu. E, numa fração de segundo, você olhou para mim, parado de pé nas escadarias, observando a luta. Não tirou seu sorriso cínico do rosto. Nem parou de bater. Deu a entender que não fazia nada para impressionar, que aquilo era apenas seu _hobbie_. Imaginei que me acharia um ridículo. Você sabe, não sabe? Só levanto a mão quando estritamente necessário, e gosto de acabar com tudo o mais rápido possível.

Quando ninguém mais estava de pé na arena, você caminhou até a única pessoa nas escadarias, pingando, com sua camiseta clara quase inteira ensopada pelo calor insuportável do verão grego, colocou as mãos na cintura e me encarou, sorrindo, com desdém. Achei graça. Você nunca gostou de ser observado, não é? Foi divertido lutar com você.

_**oOo Flashback oOo**_

- Quer tentar? - Milo gritou lá de baixo, com os olhos apertados pela luminosidade do sol.

- O quê?

- Lutar!

- Com você?

- Com quem mais, cavaleiro?

Kamus desceu até a arena. Achou conveniente apresentar-se.

- Sou o cavaleiro de Aquário. Acabei de chegar no Santuário...

- Então você é um dos Cavaleiros de Ouro? Interessante. Ainda não tinha te visto.

- Percebi pelo seu cosmo que também é.

- Que observador. - Milo não hesitava em olhá-lo nos olhos, coisa que Kamus tinha uma certa dificuldade em fazer - Nem o expandi todo...

- E quer expandí-lo?

- Então aceita lutar comigo? - Animou-se, de seu jeito sádico. O competidor parecia à altura.

- Vamos. - Aquário tirou camisa e jogou-a em qualquer lugar. O grego fez o mesmo, sem parar de observar cada movimento do desconhecido que, irritantemente, parecia não temê-lo.

Entre socos o chutes, sorriram um para o outro ao verem que seus poderes estavam equilibrados. Não podiam passar disso, estavam sem armadura. Escorpião, já um pouco cansado pela tarde inteira de treinos, resolveu encerrar a luta.

- Ah, chega! - Abaixou-se, num suspiro, apoiando a mãos nos joelhos.

- Você foi muito bem, cavaleiro. - Kamus limpou as mãos um pouco sujas de poeira e suor na calça e jogou o cabelo que insistia em grudar em suas costas para trás.

- Você também – Milo levantou-se devagar e novamente analisou o novato de cima a baixo, com o sorriso cínico anterior. Não gostava de ser observado, mas de observar...

- Sou Kamus.

- Milo, de Escorpião. - Apertaram as mãos.

- Muito prazer, Cavaleiro de Escorpião.

- Igualmente. Pode me chamar de Milo mesmo.

Subiram juntos as escadarias, com as camisetas sujas pelo chão do coliseu pendendo no ombro.

_**oOo /Flashback oOo**_

O que fez comigo, Milo?

Eu sempre fui tão controlado.

-x-

O que é felicidade, Kamus? O significado de "felicidade" ou "tristeza" ou "solidão" torna-se insignificante quando você resolve viver unicamente em função de algo, como acontece a nós, cavaleiros. Na verdade, esse tipo de pergunta não deveria me assombrar do jeito que assombra – Mas você sabe, não sabe? Melhor do que ninguém. Eu nunca fui capaz de me desfazer de todos os meus sentimentos humanos, dos meus impulsos e das minhas vontades. Eu tinha sonhos, Kamus, tinha muitos, sempre fui de fazer planos e sonhar alto, mesmo que só por sonhar. Você já me odiou por isso. Você me odiou pois eu deixei você saber que eu o envolvia em cada sonho e em cada plano. Você era peça fundamental em cada fantasia relacionada ao futuro e isso foi como uma grande paulada na árvore onde você amarrou suas emoções. O galho balançou, as cordas afrouxaram e elas caíram de volta em sua vida. Para te lembrar que você não é um robô a serviço de Athena, você é um soldado, humano como os outros.

Desde que nos conhecemos, percebi que você não seria um _colega _para mim, como eram os outros cavaleiros. Não me esnobou, aceitou lutar comigo, conformou-se com o empate... Foram tão poucas as vezes que vi isso acontecer. Eu, no seu lugar, confesso que teria sentido um prazer enorme em ter sido desagradável. Depois da luta, te apresentei minha casa. Naquele pouco tempo juntos, ficou tudo tão claro... Eu era grego, vivia naquele Santuário que parecia não ter avançado desde os tempos da Grécia Antiga, em nenhum aspecto. E você... Não tinha trejeitos, mas era óbvio para mim. Um cão raivoso reconhece outro. E o tempo todo tão sério, polido, calado... Zeus, Kamus! Eu desejei ter você lá em tempo integral! Você me olhava de um jeito tão sujo... Não tinha o mínimo medo de mim, nem o mínimo pudor. Seguia em silêncio cada movimento meu, fitava cada parte descoberta de meu corpo - estava transbordando por sua pele o quanto você me queria. Não aguentei e ri, quando cruzamos o olhar e você tentou disfarçar. Zeus, éramos quase adultos! Por que fingir que não? Eu quis facilitar as coisas, mas parece que você é complicado por natureza. Bem, na verdade, nós dois somos complicados por natureza.

Nos amamos pela primeira vez na banheira da casa de Escorpião. Tínhamos uma sincronia impressionante. Mesmo nos conhecendo tão pouco, e há tão pouco tempo, a desculpa de _nos satisfazer_ não deixou que nos separássemos. Éramos discretos – Eu não queria que comentassem sobre minha vida, e não ia pegar bem para você se soubessem que já ia para cama com cavaleiros de ouro veteranos no Santuário. Supostamente devemos nos contentar em possuir soldados inferiores ou servos bem jovens e chutá-los para fora de nossas camas e mansões após terminarmos, você sabe, _frieza._ Mas eu estava cheio disso. Queria intensidade, alguém que não se submetesse a mim, que não fosse tão... passivo. E você, Kamus, foi o primeiro que eu tive que não tinha medo de apertar meus braços até eles ficarem marcados, de puxar meu cabelo, de gritar, de dizer o que queria e quando queria e, além disso, que não me agradava por eu ser um _cavaleiro de ouro_. Afinal, você também era...

Mas, supostamente, nossa relação se resumia nisso – Companheiros de cama e de treinos. Nada mais. Ou pelo menos até aquela noite, depois do incidente com Afrodite.

**oOo Flashback oOo**

A noite já havia caído há algumas horas quando Peixes passou com pressa e visivelmente abalado pela casa de Aquário, fazendo o caminho de descida das doze casas.

- Afrodite, aconteceu alguma coisa errada? - Kamus perguntou, receoso, observando os cabelos desalinhados e o _gloss_ borrado, coisas bastante incomuns de serem vistas num cavaleiro tão vaidoso.

Não obteve resposta, e achou melhor não interferir - Não era da sua conta. Porém, acabou ficando a par dos acontecimentos quando Milo veio visitá-lo, pouco tempo depois.

- Kamus, por acaso você viu o Afrodite hoje? - Perguntou o grego, devidamente vestido de sua armadura e capa, encostando-se em um dos pilares.

- Ele estava estranho, quando passou por aqui agora a pouco.

- Senti ele passando por minha casa, mas não consegui ver como ele estava.

- Por quê pergunta?

- Então, não tenho certeza de nada, mas dizem as más línguas que ele... bem... anda dormindo com o Grande Mestre.

- Que absurdo. - Afirmou, com desdém, andando para o interior da casa. Milo o seguiu, calmamente.

- Veja bem, Kamus – Começou, em mesmo tom, não gostando de ter sido tão pouco levado a sério – Quem mais conseguiria bater no Afrodite?

O ruivo parou de andar e virou-se para Milo, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- É, talvez faça sentido. - Respondeu, baixo, após longa pausa, mas ainda sem levá-lo muito a sério.

- Bom, de qualquer forma, vim aqui perguntar se você não quer... mais tarde... você sabe... passar em Escorpião.

- Bom... Está bem. - Disse, formal, ainda de costas.

- Sério? - perguntou, cínico e meio descrente pela rápida aceitação, observando o robusto rapaz de costas com certa malícia.

- Sim.

Milo riu, controlado.

- Você não presta, Kamus de Aquário. Nem eu, nem você.

E em seguida retirou-se, em passos lentos e orgulhosos.

Sozinho mais uma vez, Kamus retirou sua armadura, deixando-a cuidadosamente em um canto reservado da mansão, na respectiva posição que forma a constelação de Aquário. Tomou um longo banho e arrumou-se demoradamente. Não conseguia tirar da cabeça a história que não tinha deixado Milo terminar. Se eram amantes, porque a agressão? De fato, ninguém além do Mestre do Santuário conseguiria _bater_ em Afrodite. Estava tudo muito mal explicado. Não tinha certeza sequer se de fato tinham uma relação mais... hm... íntima, quanto mais se ele estava daquele jeito por ter apanhado. De qualquer forma, por mais que quisesse abstrair, havia se interessado pelas possibilidades.

Era quase meia-noite quando terminava de dobrar a manga de seu sobretudo gelo, preparando-se para sair, e cruzou com Afrodite, subindo novamente. Estava recomposto, mas com uma razoavelmente discreta mancha roxa na lateral de um dos olhos. Curiosamente, ostentava uma expressão orgulhosa e o mesmo ar de principezinho do Santuário de sempre.

- Afrodite...? - Chamou, com receio, após o pisciano passar reto por ele.

- Sim...? - Respondeu, grave, virando o rosto discretamente, mas com cara de poucos amigos.

- Você está bem?

- Se preocupando comigo, Aquário?

- Por que não me preocuparia? - Respondeu, ríspido. Peixes sensibilizou-se um pouco pela atenção.

- Estou bem sim, obrigada.

- Quem fez isso no seu rosto?

Os dois olhos azuis-piscina voltaram-se para ele, piscando uma vez e parecendo mais brilhantes.

- Ah, foi apenas um momento infeliz. Acontece. Não importa.

- Bom, se você diz...

Afrodite esboçou um sorriso e retomou seu caminho. Quando estava prestes a cruzar a porta de saída, parou, voltando-se para Kamus, com uma rosa vermelha entre seus dedos que pareceu ter surgido magicamente.

- Sabe, Kamus, essa rosa é bastante venenosa. - Informou, com um sorriso sensual, girando-a entre os dedos. - E geralmente as pessoas nem percebem quando são feridas por ela.

O cavaleiro de Aquário realmente não conseguia achar motivos para Afrodite estar falando aquilo para ele.

- Onde está querendo chegar?

- Quero dizer que não há dupla personalidade ou poder que o deixe totalmente protegido de mim... Ele pode até achar divertido tentar forçar um cavaleiro de ouro a dobrar-se às suas vontades, mas isso não significa que ele vai conseguir. Você sabe muito bem de quem estou falando, não sabe? - Sim, Afrodite tinha plena consciência que era comentado nas doze casas. Mas talvez até menos do que ele acreditava, já que se não fosse por Milo há pouco, Kamus estaria completamente desinformado. De qualquer forma, engoliu a veracidade das boatos do companheiro e começou a ligar as coisas.

- A-Afrodite... O que você fez? - Perguntou, por fim, após longa pausa.

Peixes riu alto.

- Ele pode ter achado divertido me acertar... Mas, nesse momento, Ares deve estar nu, caído no chão da sauna ou coisa do tipo. - Não se aguentou e riu mais uma vez. Kamus arregalou discretamente os olhos.

- Você...

- Foi um corte tão pequeno! Para quê fazer sujeira? Nem vai marcar a pele. Mas, a essa altura, ele já desmaiou, tenho certeza, por mais forte que ele seja... Eu só precisava ficar longe até o veneno fazer efeito... Vai entender de uma vez por todas com quem se meteu. - Concluiu, com sorriso e olhar adoráveis.

- O que vai fazer?

- Tonto, frágil, à minha mercê e nu... O que você acha que vou fazer?

Kamus engoliu seco. Afrodite definitivamente não tinha todos os parafusos em ordem.

- Eu lavo as minhas mãos. - Pronunciou-se, dando-lhe as costas e seguindo para a saída oposta. "Que conversa mais... Estranha.".

- ... Boa sorte com seu escorpião... - Murmurou, malicioso, ainda audível.

Kamus chegou à oitava casa com os cabelos lisos e vermelhos levemente arrepiados pelo vento frio da madrugada.

- Milo? - Entrou, retirando o casaco, diante de uma temperatura bem mais morna, provavelmente devido às tochas que iluminavam a casa. Tudo contrastando bastante com como eram as escadarias à noite: Frias, vazias e escuras ao ponto de mal conseguir-se ver o degrau seguinte.

- Aqui. - Chamou a atenção dele, do andar de cima. - Sobe.

- Quero conversar com você. - Disse, ao chegar no quarto de Milo, sentando em uma cadeira.

- Alguma coisa errada, Kamus? - perguntou, de pé e de costas, vestido de uma longa e escura túnica grega, enquanto enchia duas taças com vinho que estavam em cima de uma escrivaninha.

- Sobre aquele assunto que você falou hoje... Encontrei com Afrodite voltando, e algo me incomodou.

- Então diga. - Disse, atencioso, entregando uma taça a Kamus e sentando-se na cama, ao lado dele, com os cabelos loiros, compridos e sem corte caindo sobre os ombros e rosto.

- Bem... O que você disse é verdade mesmo. Ele é amante do mestre. Me contou sem rodeios.

Milo apenas deu um longo gole de vinho.

- Pois então - Kamus continuou – Pelo jeito o Grande Mestre é meio sádico...

- Uhum – Confirmou, com a taça ainda nos lábios.

- Ele realmente _acertou_ o Afrodite no rosto, Milo!

- E qual é a novidade, Kamus, por Zeus?!

Kamus também bebeu demoradamente fitando algum ponto do quarto.

- Por que o Afrodite se submete a isso?

Milo sorriu e esticou o braço para acariciar levemente o cabelo ruivo.

- Não seja ingênuo...

- Eu não sou ingênuo – Afirmou, franzindo um pouco o cenho.

- Mas está sendo agora. - Levantou-se para pegar a garrafa de vinho e encher as taças novamente. Depois, voltou a sentar-se na cama.

- Veja bem, Kamus. Afrodite é amante do_ Grande Mestre do Santuário._

_-_ Sim, e daí?

- Você teria coragem de ir para cama com aquele homem, Kamyu?

- Zeus, Milo! Não!!

- Pois então, aí é que está – Nenhum cavaleiro teria. Primeiramente, Afrodite é meio louco.

- Sim. Continue.

- A segunda coisa é: Você teria coragem de dar em cima de um homem que é _amante_ do Mestre Ares, Kamus?

- Não... Muito menos.

- Pois então. - bebeu outra grande quantidade de vinho. - Afrodite se tornou mais intocável do que já era. Antes, não ficava com ninguém por não conhecer ninguém bonito à sua altura, e agora, além de tudo, ganhou a bela fama de dormir com o homem mais poderoso e temido até mesmo entre nós, cavaleiros de ouro.

- Ele é tipo um boneco de luxo, então.

- Não, pior. Todo mundo que já se relacionou intimamente com Ares não sobreviveu para contar a história... É o que dizem, e eu não duvido.

- E ele sobreviveu... E sempre volta.

- Viu? Além de tudo, ganhou a prova de seu poder. Dorme com o Mestre e consegue _sobreviver _a isso...

- Que indigesto. - comentou, sorvendo de uma vez o que restava na taça. Milo achou graça e foi sentar-se em seu colo.

- Vamos parar de falar dos outros, sim? - Propôs, persuasivo, mordendo-lhe o pescoço.

Levando a garrafa para a cama, logo estavam sobre os lençóis, beijado-se com fúria, entorpecidos pela bebida.

- Kamus, que bom que você veio... - Murmurou, sentado-se no colo do companheiro e insinuando-se, mexendo os quadris.

- Eu sempre venho... Não venho...? - Perguntou, colocando-lhe a garrafa na boca e fazendo-o beber, para também beber em seguida.

- Sempre - Respondeu, empurrando-o, fazendo-o ficar deitado, e beijando a dobra entre seu pescoço e ombro.

Kamus enroscou a mão nos cabelos do grego, afagando sua nuca com força – Eu nunca vou te bater, Milo... Nunca...

Milo desvencilhou-se de sua mão, deu-lhe um sorriso e começou a seguir lentamente o caminho para outras partes. Ambos já sentiam a mente girar e o corpo menos sensível.

Gemeu, sem pudor, sendo a boca de Milo cobrir-lhe inteiro. - Milo... Hm... Eu...

Dificultando-o de continuar a falar, o grego mantinha o ritmo, com maestria.

- Eu... Ahhh... Milo, eu te amo...

A cabeça loira levantou-se e encarou-o, confusa, com o lábio inferior levemente inchado e brilhante pela saliva. Kamus sinalizou com certa urgência que continuasse, empurrando-o de volta para baixo.

Amaram-se até altas horas da madrugada.

- Foi bom, não foi? - Kamus perguntou, deitado em cima de Milo, sentindo as coxas molhadas.

- Foi um alívio você ter me dito aquilo, sabia?

- Na verdade, foi um alívio para mim também.

- Eu pensei que não seria correspondido. - Confessou, sorrindo.

- Milo, nós nunca seremos como Afrodite e Ares. - Kamus levantou a cabeça e encarou-o, sério.

- Não, Kamus... Nunca.

**oOo /Flashback oOo **

Afrodite em sua loucura me fez ter medo de ter perder, de nosso relacionamento virar algo insano, cheio de mágoas e assuntos mal resolvidos. E vejo que sentiu o mesmo. Passamos a valorizar o que tínhamos. Você confessou o que eu sempre quis ouvir e achei que nunca ouviria. Mas, na verdade, isso tudo só foi o começo de um terremoto – O começo de dividir confissões, de aumentar as carícias, de assumir de vez muitas coisas, mas também o começo de ver as tradições que tentamos seguir a vida toda irem por água a baixo e tudo que tentamos a todo custo evitar, tomar conta de nós.

No meio de tudo, abrimos espaço a cotoveladas para nossos desejos mundanos e nossa vida pessoal, egoísta. Por poucas horas a cada dois ou três dias... Eramos normais, eramos jovens em um mundo paralelo tudo. Nos afastávamos de tudo e todos e fugíamos para algum lugar da galáxia que ria de nossas constelações, obrigações e destinos.

-x-

"_Uh Angie, you're beautiful...yes  
but ain't it time we said goodbye  
Angie, I still love you  
Remember all those nights we cried  
All the dreams we held so close  
Seem to all go up in smoke  
Oh let me whisper in your ear  
Angie, Angie  
Where were the ladies from here?"_

Como eu errei, Milo. Como eu errei em aceitar. Foi um erro adorável. Eu me odiaria pela falha, se ela não tivesse me devolvido o que perdi quando resolvi não sentir nada por ninguém.

Eu me abstraía de todos os sentimentos, impulsos e reflexos naturais para ser um bom soldado e ter sucesso em protegê-La. Porém... quando tínhamos trégua, no intervalo entre um conflito e outro, você aparecia em Aquário com um olhar e um sorriso tão impuros, toda sua maldade e toda sua carência de pé na porta de meu templo dentro de uma suntuosa armadura dourada, transparecendo por suas mãos suadas e trêmulas.

Eu sabia que iria cedo, sabia que _iríamos_ cedo. Chorei com você pelo futuro que não teríamos. Por nosso egoísmo. Eu acho que conseguimos superar nosso egoísmo, você não acha? Acho que pagamos por ele também. Tudo foi mais duro por causa dele.

Quando estávamos prestes a completar mais um ano juntos, o ano novo marcou uma mudança: Fui mandando à Sibéria, para treinar candidatos a cavaleiros de Bronze. Você quis morrer. Ou melhor – matá-los. Não havia como negar a ordem, seria a prova do que tanto falam - que relacionamentos amorosos corroem o caráter dos cavaleiros. E eu fui. Sim, Milo, eu senti sua falta, só eu sei o quanto. Quando Hyoga cresceu, foi assustador o quanto lembrava de você ao olhar para ele – Mas nada se comparava aos seus cabelos longos, seu corpo de homem. Hyoga era um garoto, e o pior: chorão. Não havia como servir de consolo por muito tempo. Quantas visitas te fiz, Milo? Muitas, não é? Tudo sobre a premissa de trazer informações e mostrar que ainda seguia o Santuário. Que patético.

Mas resistimos à isso. Pouco depois da morte de Isaak, fui mandado de volta, abandonando Hyoga lá, sem armadura.

Mas, infelizmente, nem tudo seria rosas.

-x-

Você partiu mais cedo... Eu achei que nada mais teria graça. Que eu nunca mais sentiria nada, por ninguém. Nem raiva, nem amor, nem piedade, nem saudade, nem nada. Achei que me tornaria o que você sempre quis ser em vida – Um boneco, o boneco dourado da Deusa da Justiça.

Eu pensei tanto em você... Aonde estaria, se estaria me vendo, vendo a tudo. Não enganávamos o destino a cada noite longa em Aquário ou Escorpião, enganávamos a nós mesmos. Era tão bom fingir que estava tudo bem... Era tão fácil acreditar... Seríamos felizes... Treinaríamos garotos bobos... Seríamos heróis, para todo sempre.

Em uma lápide de mármore, com condecorações e areia, seu nome esculpido em letras suntuosas o fez herói para sempre primeiro do que eu. Eu desejei ter morrido com você. Não seria bonito, Kamus, duas lápides de mármore ao invés de uma? Não seria bonito? Ficaríamos juntos, longe de tudo, para todo sempre. Seríamos heróis, cavaleiros mortos em nome de Athena, para todo sempre. E nos encontraríamos em algum lugar do universo, onde nos abraçaríamos sem ninguém nos ver, para todo sempre. Seria a plenitude, mas ainda tínhamos muito pela frente, um tempo curto, mas tão longo, tão longo, que pareceu ter durado anos e anos.

-x-

"_Oh Angie don't you weep  
All your kisses still taste sweet  
I hate that sadness in your eyes  
but Angie, Angie  
Ain't it time we said goodbye...ya_

_With no loving in our souls  
and no money in our coats  
Oh you can't say we're satisfied  
but Angie, I still love you, baby"_

Ter ido pelas mãos de Hyoga foi o melhor que pude esperar de minha morte. Não foi tudo tão nobre, Milo? Foi a prova de fogo de nossa fidelidade a Ela. Tenho tanto orgulho de você, Milo... Sua luta com Hyoga foi digna. Eu _tive_ que fazer o que fiz... Eu tinha... O que seria de mim se poupasse meu discípulo de ensiná-lo algo tão importante só por medo de morrer? O mais forte deveria sobreviver. O mais forte foi o garoto, Milo. Eu sei que você não acreditou, no começo, mas quem diria? A vitória foi digna, o ensinamento foi útil.

No fim, abrimos mão de tudo e canalizamos nosso egoísmo um para o outro, destruímos nossas vidas. Nossa fidelidade falou mais alto. Fizemos tudo pela deusa.

... Perdido, sinestésico em sons, cores e gostos, vaguei, sem corpo, por uma dimensão desconhecida. Achei que cavaleiros de ouro pudessem vencer as dimensões entre a vida e morte, entre o mundo dos homens e dos deuses, mas eu sequer sabia dizer onde eu estava. Mas não descansei. Eu fui treinado para a Guerra Santa e ela ainda não havia começado. Nenhum deus permitiria que um Cavaleiro de Ouro descansasse antes de cumprir seu objetivo de vida. Eu só me perguntava como eu iria participar... Quem diria, Milo? Quem diria? Nós merecemos, Milo?

Foi estranho o momento em que passei a conseguir observar o mundo dos homens. Era confuso, eu era atraído por sentimentos, bons ou ruins. Eu senti você chorar, Milo, e foi horrível. Entendi porque cavaleiros evitam relacionamentos afetivos de qualquer tipo: Pois podem ser arrancados do mundo a qualquer momento. Eu me culpei por sua tristeza. Pensei que não deveríamos ter nos envolvido tanto. Você não deveria sentir por mim, nem eu temer por você. Mas você se manteve de pé, como o orgulhoso cavaleiro de Escopião. E eu olhei pelos dois garotos. A hora da batalha final se aproximava, e eu sabia que nada que nós já havíamos passado se compararia a ela.

-x-

Foi um período vazio. O Santuário não tinha mestre e nem metade das doze casas estava ocupada. Além disso, estava tudo destruído. Em reuniões entre Mu, Aldebaran, Aioria, Shaka e eu e por comunicados do Mestre Ancião, nos preparamos para o que viria. O que mais tínhamos a fazer, fora esperar? Eu não tinha medo, Kamus, não tinha medo algum. Pelo menos isso manteve-se do que sempre aprendi. Além de que, se você tinha ido, melhor seria eu ir também.

Sinceramente, esperei por uma derrota sangrenta. Seríamos seis, contra uma imensidão de espectros. Nas outras guerras, onde os doze participaram, pouco sobrou. E imagine então nessa, onde só havíamos nós?! Estava preparado para lutar até meu corpo se desintegrar, não me sobrava nada, Kamus, nada com exceção da Deusa. Eu tinha que dar o melhor de mim, passar meus últimos momentos fazendo jus à minha armadura dourada. Não podia deixar que todos os sacrifícios e restrições que passei, que _passamos,_ fossem em vão. Eu estava preparado para provar a Athena, a Hades e a quem fosse que, apesar de tudo, eu era sim, um maldito cavaleiro. Pensando bem... Eu mal podia esperar.

Que estranho. O que aconteceu foi contra tudo que pudéssemos imaginar. E nós achando que estávamos preparados...

-x-

"_Every where I look I see your eyes  
There ain't a woman that comes close to you  
Come on baby dry your eyes  
Angie, Angie  
Ain't it good to be alive  
Angie, Angie  
They can't say we never tried"_

Desgraça.

É essa a palavra.

Nenhuma outra além dessa.

Meu corpo foi recuperado e fui convocado a voltar à vida por aquele quem eu deveria supostamente ajudar a derrotar. Ao mesmo tempo, naquele lugar, perdido no espaço, encontrei Saga, Shura, Afrodite, Máscara da Morte e até mesmo o antigo mestre do Santuário, que já havia lutado contra Hades uma vez; todos recebendo a mesma convocação. Como os deuses puderam nos reservar tal destino, Milo? Eu podia sentir o quanto doía neles também. Seríamos _os malditos, traidores. _Foi como cuspir em mim mesmo. Em um olhar, um simples olhar, marejado e dolorido, nós seis entendemos o que deveria ser feito.

Quanta pretensão.

Afrodite e Máscara da Morte resolveram por ir na frente. Era suicídio, Shion avisou. Mas alguém precisava ir – era fato. E eles foram. Milo, eu tive vontade de chorar por eles. Eu e os outros. Eles tinham menos do que nós, Milo – O que você acha que alguém tem em mente quando aceita ser sacrificado sem direito a compreensão, méritos ou qualquer outra coisa? Na verdade, Saga queria ir sozinho. Ainda doía nele todo mal que causou. Mas não deixaram – faziam questão. Sabia que tinham se rebelado contra a deusa por livre e espontânea vontade, não como Saga, que tinha um espírito mal morando dentro dele. Viam aquilo como mais um castigo, que julgavam merecer.

Infelizmente, não havia tempo nem como conversarmos. Nem possibilidade de mostrar como a morte havia mudado Afrodite e Máscara da Morte. Estávamos sobre constante vigília, o tempo inteiro. Quando a hora de começar a agir chegou, ficamos esperando e assistindo de longe os dois tentarem abrir caminho. Era como Hades queria.

**oOo Flashback oOo**

- Por favor... Tomem cuidado - Balbuciou Saga, com o interior sangrando, vendo-os se afastar, cobertos por uma manta negra.

Afrodite e Máscara da Morte viraram-se para ele e sorriram juntos, cúmplices. Nada podiam dizer, mas era claro que muito estava entalado na garganta de ambos.

- Você era metade uma coisa, metade outra, Saga. Eu sou espinhos. Só espinhos. - Murmurou, com a voz aveludada, sem tristeza ou rancor, segurando uma rosa vermelha.

- Cavaleiros... Vai ser ser feito o que tiver que ser feito. - Completou o canceriano, sem deixar claro as intenções que se escondiam por baixo de cada Sapuri. - Vamos logo, Afrodite.

E se afastaram, caminhando orgulhosos e destemidos, conformados com, possivelmente, uma morte breve e humilhante.

**oOo /Flashback oOo**

Depois disso, Milo, não nos sentimos no direito de chorar por mais nada.

-x-

Paguei toda e qualquer dívida que havia feito com os deuses naquelas primeiras malditas horas. Todos nós pagamos. Até mesmo Shion e Dohko, até mesmo os cavaleiros de bronze.

O choquei inicial quase me matou - Você havia voltado, voltado à vida, voltado a mim - Com a armadura do inimigo. A cor púrpura que cintilava da Sapuris de Aquário me obrigava a vê-lo como um alvo. Meu peito doeu, rasgou, eu chorei, não aguentei, Kamus, eu queria morrer! Eu não queria lutar com você. Quando Shaka se foi eu finalmente entendi – A guerra contra Hades para qual treinei a vida inteira estava ali, e dava uma amostra do quão horrível seria. Ser obrigado a levantar a mão contra você, Kamus... Contra Shura, contra Saga... Eu não entendia, eu não entendia! Eu quis conversar com você, quis prender você na parede, arrancar aquela maldita armadura escura e fazer você me explicar, tudo, tudo. Me pedir desculpas. Desgraçado... Eu te odiei, Kamus. Te odiei tanto. Havíamos jogado tudo fora em nome de Athena e você renascia daquele jeito, contra ela! Kamus, eu quis te matar! Eu te amaldiçoei com todas as minhas forças... Você havia voltado à vida por Hades mas não voltou por mim! Como pôde fazer isso? Como pode existir tanta falsidade? Tudo o que passamos juntos?! Seria tudo mentira?!

Lutei com você, chorei por Shaka, por Athena, me juntei a Aioria e Mu. Ninguém tinha o direito de parar, de lamentar, de desistir, de sentir, de sofrer – Mas eu não consegui. Não bastando a prova de fidelidade que havia exigido de Kanon, meu descontrole fez com que eu te pegasse pelo pescoço e apertasse o mais forte que consegui... E aquele foi nosso maravilhoso reencontro.

Na verdade, ali, diante do sangue da deusa, o que eu queria era estrangular a mim mesmo. Sentindo seu corpo mole, derrotado, ferido, sua armadura em pedaços e sua tristeza, entendi que finalmente não tínhamos mais nada, o pior já havia acontecido. A farsa de vocês estava mais clara do que nunca. Me ajoelhei a sua frente e chorei, Kamus.

Senti você respirar fundo e, olhando para cima, vi seus olhos marejados. Saga indicou que era hora de ir.

Observei vocês três sumindo no horizonte, rumo ao Mundo Inferior, com supostamente Athena nos braços. Eram suas últimas horas de vida. Me conformei, e minhas lágrimas secaram. Eu era um cavaleiro de ouro e não era o único ali sofrendo. O maldito dia havia chegado e eu sabia que talvez não houvesse nada depois dali. Eu tinha que esquecer de tudo e dar o melhor de mim, como cavaleiro - Logo me juntaria a você.

Que destino, não é, Kamus? No fim, nos foi permitido morrer juntos.

Kamus, nós ainda temos um ao outro?

"_With no loving in our souls  
and no money in our coats  
Oh you can't say we're satisfied..."_

_Fim._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Considerações finais:_

Então, na verdade, a idéia da fic é ser um pós-morte, Kamus e Milo relembrando toda trajetória deles depois de morrerem. Não falei no começo para não perder a graça /o/

É, a idéia inicial era fazer uma fic meio triste... E meio viajada também. Supostamente os acontecimentos não deveriam ser lineares, mas acabou saindo assim. A música é "Angie", dos Rolling Stones e, inclusive, seriam duas músicas: Angie, meio que do Kamus para o Milo; e "Heroes" (do David Bowie), meio que como resposta do Milo para o Kamus (aproveitando o boato de que "Angie" foi escrita para o Bowie e de que ele e o Mick tinham um caso). Só que achei que ficaria música demais e estava difícil encaixar "Heroes" direitinho, mas ainda sim estão espalhadas por certas"falas" do Milo algumas claras referências a ela.

De qualquer modo, acho que "Angie" pode ser interpretado também como um jeito carinhoso do Kamus se referir ao Milo, já que parece muito com "Angel/Anjo/Ange/que seja".

A título de curiosidade, a história se passa antes de outra fic minha, na qual invento de ressuscitar todo mundo.

E, por fim, peço desculpas pelo pseudo-semi-lemon tosco feito nas coxas e nos erros de diversos tipos pela fic, não deu para mandar betar...


End file.
